


the best part of me is you (baby i'm so in love with you)

by sweet_melodies



Series: Baby While We’re Young [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff because they're soft for each other, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_melodies/pseuds/sweet_melodies
Summary: Lisa’s schedule is busier than ever before, but a packed schedule means little to no time spent with her girlfriend. So she decides to do what she knows best, and makes up for it.Or, the seven times Lisa writes cute little notes to Jennie (and all the times Jennie decides to give back)three-shot
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Baby While We’re Young [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992853
Comments: 54
Kudos: 165





	the best part of me is you (baby i'm so in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy post-valentines day, everyone! <3  
> i intially intended to post this on the 14th, but writer's block kinda got to me- but hey, it's never too late to celebrate ~love~.
> 
> this is still technically a three shot! chapter one’s just split into two...
> 
> also also ALSO:  
> all the notes used are quotes off @ starei on tumblr. they have the softest most cutest lovecore quotes posted on their blog on the daily so please please check them out whenever u can!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't speak thai & i honestly just copied the phrase off the internet; if it's completely wrong, please let me know so i can fix it!!

Part I

January 10 2021

 _“Hey! It’s Lisa! Leave me a message if you think I’m sexy.”_ The voicemail ends with a laugh, before beeping.

Jennie rolls her eyes playfully, smiling at her girlfriend’s goofiness.

“Hey sexy,” she jokes as she sits down on the foot of her bed, next to a sleeping Kuma.

“I forgot you were filming late today,” she lays down and hums, petting the sleeping dog. “But I called to let you know that I bought you some groceries and fed the kids,” She chuckles at the thought of Lisa’s fur babies. “Louis almost ate all of Luca’s food today, so if he seems chubbier than usual, you know what’s up- oh!” her eyes widening as she remembers something else. “I also bought you this cute little tee I saw online. I hope you like it. I left it on your bed.”

She stops petting Kuma and turns, now laying on her back. “Please try and eat what I bought. I’m worried about you, with your busy schedule and all,”

“I miss you,” she whispers as she bites her lip. “Have fun making those boys cry.” She adds, remembering the print of the shirt she bought just in time before the voicemail beeped.

Jennie sighs as she puts her phone down on her chest and closes her eyes.

To say she’s worried about her girlfriend is an understatement.

Jennie likes to pride herself in making people fall for the cool, closed off and calm persona she’s created, but in reality, she’s the opposite.

She’s a natural worrier.

Whether it’s worrying about the tiny details of her performances, saying the right thing when the camera is on or even her health, Jennie worries and worries excessively.

So it’s no surprise that she’s worried sick about her girlfriend.

(But she only worries because she _cares_.)

Lisa’s schedule is packed, back-to-back. She’s filming and rehearsing for Youth with You, on top of rehearsals and recordings for their upcoming concert.

It’s exhausting.

But that’s the thing, despite how exhausting it sounds, Lisa hasn’t complained. She hasn’t complained at _all_.

Maybe it’s because they haven’t had the chance to speak to each other since Jisoo’s birthday?

Jisoo’s birthday was the last time she got to spend time with Lisa before her girlfriend’s schedule took off. Jennie smiles to herself thinking back to it. She loved Jisoo’s birthday sleepover; A calm night in with just the four of them. No cameras, no makeup, no scripts, and no fake personas. Just the four of them at their rawest form celebrating the person they loved the most.

But that was the last time the four of them got to spend time like that together. The last time she was able to grab a hold of her girlfriend.

Lately, their relationship has consisted of missed calls, text messages that go unread till the late hours of the night and replies at 5 in the morning. These days they only catch glimpses of each other during group rehearsals, with Lisa leaving early or not coming to rehearsals at all, because of her other commitments.

(Jennie later learns that her girlfriend makes up for missed group rehearsals in her own time, alone.)

She finds it ironic how making time for their relationship now is harder than it was this time last year, when Lisa was out of the country.

Jennie sighs again as she gets ready for bed.

It’s not that she’s asking for more from her girlfriend, in fact, she’s perfectly secure with their relationship. She’s proud that her girlfriend’s doing big things and will always support her and cheer her on.

But Jennie’s just _worried_.

She’s worried that her girlfriend might not be looking after herself properly, with the hecticness of her schedule.

Jennie pulls the covers up and snuggles into her pillow with a final thought to herself: If Lisa was struggling with her tightly packed schedule, she’d reach out.

And besides, Jennie knows better not to meddle ever since the last time she did...

She shivers at the memory.

Jennie lets out a deep breath, shaking off the memory, and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

January 11, 2021

Jennie wakes up to the buzzing of her alarm and an overexcited Kuma wagging his tail by the door. She lets out a grunt of relief as she stretches her body before sitting up and checking her phone.

6:15

 _Four new messages from_ L🖤

Jennie feels her face lighten up at Lisa’s contact name appearing on her phone. She quickly opens the door to let an excited Kuma out, before jumping back to her bed and playing the voice message.

She feels like a schoolgirl all over again, crushing hard.

“ _Hey baby_ ,” Lisa starts, her voice soft, making Jennie’s stomach flutter at the term of endearment as she smiles shyly at her phone. “ _It’s currently 4:47 and I wanted to leave you a voicemail, but I was scared my call would wake you up,_ ” Lisa explains, and Jennie feels a small smile crawl on her lips at how thoughtful her girlfriend is.

“ _Thank you for the groceries and for feeding my babies- by the way, what do you think about me getting another cat_?” Jennie gasps, another one?

Jennie pauses the recording and sends a text before she forgets.

06:19

Future Wife 💕

Another cat? Really?

You’re going to need a bigger apartment, babe.

Checking the time, Jennie decides to pause on the recordings and gets ready for her day.

***

“ _I was joking… or was I?” Lisa chuckles at herself._ Jennie rolls her eyes while taking another bite of her breakfast. _“OH! I really like the shirt!”_ _Lisa says excitedly_ , and Jennie can already picture the excitement on her girlfriend’s face.

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you-“_

“Is that Lisa?” Her mother asks excitedly, already walking towards Jennie with a big grin on her face, ready to greet Lisa hello.

Jennie pauses the recording. “No, it’s just a voice message.” She explains. The smile on her mother’s face falters.

“That’s a shame,” Her mother says as she makes her way back to her seat. “Invite your girlfriend over this week for dinner, yes? I miss that girl.”

Jennie sighs as she plays around with her food. “Yeah omma, I miss her too.”

***

Jennie’s in the car when she plays the next one.

“ _But no, I haven’t made any of them cry yet…Maybe I need to be a lot stricter?”_ Jennie snorts, while resting her head against the window.

 _“Besides, you love it when I’m mean_ ,” _Lisa says suggestively, her voice low as she pauses briefly before letting out an airy chuckle._ Warmth spreads on Jennie's cheeks as her eyes widen. She quicky looks at the rearview mirror, hoping her driver didn’t hear anything.

Count on Lisa to make innuendos when she least expects it.

“Is everything alright, Miss Jennie?” Her driver calls as they make eye contact through the rearview mirror. She curses herself for looking too long at the mirror. She blinks quickly and sends him an apologetic smile.

“Everything’s good, oppa. How’s your day going so far?” She asks before putting her phone away, too scared that the following voice messages weren’t so PG.

***

She plays the final one after she gets off the car.

“ _Anyway, I heard it’s a special someone’s birthday week_ ,” Jennie grins at her girlfriend’s teasing voice as she twirls her fingers around her hair. “ _You wouldn’t know if she was free sometime this week? Before her birthday?_ ”

There’s a pause in the voice memo.

Jennie halts right in front of Jessie’s studio, checking her phone if the voice memo ended.

 _Lisa lets out an audible sig_ h. “ _I miss you too, baby. So much.”_ Jennie feels her heart clench at the confession. “ _I can’t wait to see you soon.”_

Jennie smiles sadly as she puts her phone away and walks inside the studio.

“About time you made it, Jennie-ya,” She hears Jessie tease. She checks her phone and curses herself- how was she five minutes late? She’s always on time. She probably got too carried away listening to her girlfriend’s messages, not noticing the time pass by.

“I’m so sorry unnie, I got sidetracked.” She explains as she puts her stuff away.

“Is everything okay? You’re never late.” Her friend asks, and it’s true. Jennie prides herself of being the most punctual member in the group. “Trouble in paradise?”

Jessie had been one of the few people she told about Lisa, her source of comfort and advice before they had gotten together.

Jennie shakes her head. “Everything’s fine.” She says, dismissing the question, as she starts stretching. She doesn’t want to engage in her relationship troubles- not when she should be relaxing. “How should we start today?” She asks instead before they both got into their weekly routine.

***

Jennie’s wiping her sweat with her towel, her body aching after a rigorous session.

“Hey, before you leave,” Jessie says as she retrieves something from her back pocket. “Your girlfriend stopped by this morning and told me to give you this,” she passes her a small piece of paper, perfectly folded with her name written on the top.

Jennie gingerly takes the paper from her friend’s hand and opens it:

_Hey baby,_

_my lonely days aren’t so lonely with you on my mind and in my heart._

_how was that? i bet you loved it!_

_in honour of your birthday week ( & not being able to see you as much as i’d like) i’ve decided to write you a note everyday till we reach your birthday._

_expect more to come your way!_

_i love you._

_PS._ _can i get a selfie? I think I’ve forgotten what u looked like :(_

Jennie finds herself reading and re-reading the notes, tracing Lisa’s handwriting with her fingertips.

_my lonely days aren’t so lonely with you on my mind and in my heart._

It’s so damn cheesy, but it’s so Lisa. Obnoxious and cheesy.

And she loves it.

(but she’ll never admit that to Lisa)

“Jennie-ya, as much as I love having you here, I have to sanitize everything before my next client comes,” Jessie says apologetically.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I should get going now anyway,” She says as she gathers her stuff, still holding the note in her hand. “Thank you for giving me the note. I’ll see you soon okay?”

Jessie smiles at her and nods.

She sends a quick text to her driver, before heading out of Jessie’s studio.

How did Lisa find the time to drop the note off to Jessie?

She sits herself down at the waiting room, reading the note again and notices Lisa’s handwriting a little rushed towards the end, but she doesn’t care. The fact that her girlfriend found the time to do something so sweet warms her heart.

_ps. can i get a selfie? I think i’ve forgotten what u looked like :(_

She chuckles and rolls her eyes at the last part, scanning the room for any prying eyes before taking a picture of herself. Her forehead still a little sweaty from her intense session, as she smiles her gummy smile, nose scrunched, eyes slightly squinted, while holding the note up to her face.

She takes another one, this time with her eyes closed, head slightly tilted to the side, showing her kissing the note. She looks at both pictures, smiling at herself with satisfaction before sending them both to Lisa.

08:47

Future Wife 💕

You’re the cheesiest cheeseball to ever exist.

How did you find the time to give the note to Jessie-unnie??

She looks up and finds her car by the entrance and sends one final text to Lisa before putting her phone away.

08:48

Future Wife 💕

I loved the note, my love.

I’ll reply to your voice memos in a bit

***

.... but 'a bit' doesn’t happen until later that same evening, sat in the back of her car. She’d been busy with costume fittings and meetings the whole day, barely able to pick up her phone.

19:35

7 New Text Messages from L🖤

2 New reactions from L🖤

She feels herself smile, the tiredness of her busy day slowly leaving her body.

_13:45_

_L_ _🖤_

_damn, baby_

_13:45_

_L_ _🖤_

_you look so good 😭🥺😩_

_😩😩😩_

_13:46_

_L_ _🖤_

_How’d I get so lucky?_

_13:47_

_L_ _🖤_

_I’m glad you liked my note._

_I gave it to Jessie before heading off to my shoot._

_13:47_

_L_ _🖤_

_I love you. Have a good day <3 text me when you’re free._

_I can’t wait to pepper your face with kisses_

_🥰🥰_

Jennie giggles to herself as she reads through her girlfriend’s text messages. It’s amazing how her ability to hype people up can be transmitted through texts.

19:45

Future Wife 💕

Not sure if my face would like to be peppered.

19:45

Future Wife 💕

Can you do Thursday after 3?

“Miss Jennie?” Her driver calls, making her look up. “We’re here now.” He says while looking at her through the rearview mirror.

“Oh,” Jennie says, embarrassed as she puts her phone away. “I’m sorry. Have a good night, oppa.” She says, bidding him goodbye while exiting the car.

“Hi dear,” her mother greets her. Jennie gives her a short wave, making a b-line to the bathroom to wash her hands and discard her mask.

“Hey omma,” She says, making her way back to the living room. She rests her body by the door frame. “how was your day?”

Her mother smiles while petting a sleeping Kai. “I’ve been learning how to use the youtube for your concert,” her mother says with a kind smile. Jennie laughs.

“Omma, you know I can teach you right?”

“Are you saying your mother is incapable of learning on her own?”

Jennie rolls her eyes lightheartedly.

“No ma, I know you can.” She says as she pushes her body off the door frame. “I’ve had a tiring day so I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Goodnight dear.”

“Night omma” she pauses halfway on the stairs, finishing her text before starting her night routine.

20:10

Future Wife 💕

Take good care of yourself for me.

I need my girlfriend strong and healthy when I next see her.

I love you

* * *

January 12, 2021

07:00

3 new text messages from L🖤

1 new image from L🖤

Jennie opens her messages, her eyes still groggy from sleep and finds a picture of her girlfriend flexing her newly toned biceps. She feels her sleepiness instantly leave her body at the sight of muscles on Lisa’s arm. Lisa’s always been strong and somewhat toned, but never _this_ toned.

Had she been working out more?

If so, why hasn’t she been on the receiving end of these pictures?

(She decides to add an exclamation point reaction to the picture)

She studies Lisa’s face and scoffs, grinning at her girlfriend’s facial expression. Lisa’s winking with her left eye, mouth slightly smiling with the tip of her tongue poking out in between her teeth.

03:40

L🖤

_How’s that for strong and healthy? 😜😏😏_

Jennie rolls her eyes and puts a thumbs down on the message.

03:45

L 🖤

 _i can’t do thursday_ _💔💔😭😭😭_

_we’re filiming for Lilifilm_

Jennie raises her eyebrows while rereading the message again. A new dance video? Does that mean her girlfriend’s been rehearsing for her own youtube channel on top of everything else?

She purses her lips, not entirely sure about how she feels. Of course she’s happy that Lisa’s doing this, but how on earth did she add this to her schedule?

03:46

L🖤

_what about friday? I’m out at 7pm_

Jennie looks through her schedule for Friday and realizes she’s at the recording studio with Teddy till 8pm. She chews around with her lips, contemplating on what to do.

07:08

Future Wife 💕

Lisa... have you been working out more?

I demand more muscle pictures.

I didn’t know you were filming again for your youtube channel

I’m already so excited

07:09

Future Wife💕

Let me get back to you about Friday.

07:13

Future Wife 💕

Be safe, today.

I love you

***

08:09

Jennie Kim

Hey oppa, do you mind if we cut our session sort on Friday?

***

“Youngcho unnie,” Jennie calls teasingly as she approaches her best friend, who’s resting in her trailer alone. “Why are you so cool?” She watches as Jisoo sits up from her sofa with a small smile on her lips as she looks at Jennie.

“Youngcho isn’t available right now, please call again later.” Jisoo says in English.

Jennie erupts in a fit of laughter. She doesn’t know what it is about Jisoo that just always sets her off everytime.

She sits down next to her and pulls her in for a tight hug. “You were great on set today, unnie.” She says sincerely. She’s always heard about Jisoo’s early acting days in school, and would listen to Jisoo’s family boast about how great she was in their school dramas, but watching it happen in person and hearing about it are two different things.

Stories about Jisoo’s acting doesn’t suffice; you'd need to see it with your own eyes.

Jisoo embodies her character and plays them so well, and Jennie’s never been prouder of her best friend.

“Thanks.” Jisoo says as she pulls away and lays back down. Jennie gets herself comfortable on the sofa too, now laying her whole body on the older woman. “and thanks for coming. I forget how easier things are when one of you are around.”

Jennie’s face softens at Jisoo’s confession.

People can call it whatever they want to call it, but it’s true. Having the four of them together brings a lot of comfort. It’s something she noticed during her Solo promotions. Being alone and promoting had scared her to no extent. It felt so weird not having any of her members around. But when they came to visit her in rehearsals or live filming sessions, she felt so much better.

“I made sure I had nothing else scheduled after my photoshoot so I could come visit you- even made my manager write it down on my schedule so nobody books me up,” Jennie replies, a laugh erupting from Jisoo’s belly, making her giggle along. Since learning about Jisoo getting the role, Jennie made a pact with herself to watch Jisoo film at least once a week, to be there and support.

“You’re so cool when you’re acting, you know?”

Jisoo snickers. “Thanks, Jendeukie.”

They lay together in silence, enjoying each other’s presence when Jisoo suddenly sits up.

“Before I forget,” Jisoo starts as she searches for something in her bag. “A little gremlin slid this under my door this morning. Didn’t even bother saying hi.” Jisoo says with fake annoyance while handing her a folded white note, similar to what Jessie gave her yesterday morning.

_Hi baby,_

_there’s no sunrise or sunset that could compare to your eyes when you smile_

_ps._ _what’s your favourite picture of us?_

Jennie smiles a big smile, reaching her eyes as her nose wrinkles. A small blush appearing on her cheeks.

_there’s no sunrise or sunset that could compare to your eyes when you smile_

Jennie tilts her head on the side, biting her lip as she rereads the note.

Her moment of appreciation gets cut off by Jisoo’s fake vomiting sounds from beside her, accompanied with a laugh.

“Unnie!”

“You two are gross even when you’re apart.”

“I think it’s sweet!” She says defensively as folds the note and puts it in her bag, scared she’d accidentally misplace it. “She’s so sweet.” She says, a shy smile appearing on her lips as she fights another blush from coming.

Jisoo shakes her head. “Oh to be in love.”

Jennie smirks to herself before hugging Jisoo’s side tightly. “Wouldn’t you know all about it, Youngcho-unnie?”

Jisoo snorts, her body going limp at Jennie’s hug, both of them falling onto the sofa with a fit of giggles.

“You wanna grab something to eat?” Jisoo asks after their laughter dies down.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

***

Jisoo’s called to be in hair and make up when Jennie looks for her favourite picture of her and her girlfriend. They have so many together, all saved and locked up on her phone for just her eyes to see. She’s saved them in an album titled ‘ยอดดวงใจ’.

A thai script for 'dearest heart'

Jennie had Lisa type it out for her in the hushed silences of the night, their naked bodies tangled together, holding each other close, with a gentle Lisa patiently teaching her each syllable of the word, kissing her naked skin, whispering “it’s okay” with each small mistake.

_(“Argh,” Jennie buries her head into the nape of Lisa’s neck, squeezing her eyes shut, giggling in embarrassment about her repeated mistakes. “I’m sorry! One more time, I swear.”_

_Lisa chuckles, bringing their intertwined fingers closer to her mouth, leaving gentle kisses on the back of Jennie’s hand._

_“It’s okay, baby.”_

_She feels Lisa’s hand on her chin, tilting her head upwards. Jennie opens one of her eyes, taking a peek, only to be met with Lisa’s kind smile._

_“It’s okay,” Lisa whispers again, gently rubbing Jennie’s bottom lip with her thumb. Jennie opens her other eye, watching the way Lisa is looking at her so lovingly with her patient brown orbs. Jennie feels her stomach flutter, swooning under her girlfriend’s gaze._

_“You’re doing really well.” Her girlfriend says reassuringly, before closing the gap between them, capturing Jennie’s lips into hers as they move their lips together._

_“yÔOt duang jai,” Lisa whispers against her lips._

_“yÔOt duang jai.” She repeats, her eyes still closed, her mind still at a haze from the way Lisa had just kissed her._

_Lisa kisses her again, this time smiling into the kiss. “You did it, baby.”)_

Jennie feels her heart flutter at the memory.

That’s her Lisa. Soft and gentle and only for her to see.

Jennie frowns. Choosing just one picture is hard when she has so many she likes. So many memories attached and stories untold.

Airdrop

_Jisoo💍👩❤️👩would like to share a photo._

The preview shows a silhouette of two figures under dim lights. She smiles to herself knowing exactly what picture Jisoo had sent.

(it was her background for a while after all)  
  
Jennie looks up from her seat and finds Jisoo giving her a knowing smile. Of course Jisoo would know just what to do. She mouths her a quick thank you before accepting the photo.

The photo loads on her screen revealing it in the full. It’s a picture of her and Lisa kissing under the dim lights of Paris, their figures so dark you can barely make out who was in the picture. Jennie chuckles to herself at the memory.

* * *

_May 27, 2019_

_“Babe! We’re almost there!” Lisa says excitedly as she runs towards the center table, slightly losing her balance._

_“Are you okay?” Jennie laughs. She doesn’t know if it’s the boat moving or the wine that’s making Lisa fall off balance._

_“I’m fine!” Lisa yells, a lopsided grin on her face as she gives her a big thumbs up._

_“Okay stay right there for me, I need to fix this.” Lisa says as she places her camera on the_ _centre_ _table, fiddling around with its options. “I know there’s a way to do this.” She watches as Lisa’s forehead creases, as she purses her lips, concentrating intently._

_Jennie nods._

_She can stay put, she can do that. Her head’s a little fuzzy, the wine finally hitting her (or was it the motion sickness pill finally fading off?). Her feet a little too sore from all the dancing they did earlier._

_How could she say no to an enthusiastic Lisa, asking her to dance under the night’s sky to foreign music?_

_(The answer is no, she can’t. Never when it comes to Lisa.)_

_She turns her head to the side and gasps._

_“Is everything okay, babe?” Lisa asks as she looks up from her camera. “Woah.” She hears Lisa say, before a series of fluttering echoes around the boat._

_She feels Lisa sit beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She rests her head on Lisa’s shoulder and sighs in contempt._

_If someone had told her younger self that her and Lisa would be on a secret date on a private yacht in the romance capital of the world, she’d tell them they were lying._

_“Baby, look at how beautiful the lights are,” she points out, as they approach the Eiffel tower. Even after seeing it a handful of times, she still remains at awe at the famous landmark. She looks at Lisa, expecting her to be mirroring her reaction, only to find the younger woman staring at her with_ that _look on her face, her brown eyes twinkling, her lips curved into a smile._

_(She’s looking at her like she’s the only thing that mattered in the world.)_

_Jennie’s breath hitches against her throat, butterflies fluttering against her stomach. She parts her lips and quietly gasps for air, the fluttering in her stomach too overwhelming for her to mask._

_How is it that Lisa can still make her feel like this?_

_“Lisa?” She calls, but Lisa’s still looking at her so tenderly, making her sway. “You’re not looking at the view.” Lisa shakes her head._

_And before she knows it, Lisa’s lips are on hers, kissing her hard, pulling her legs and wrapping them around her waist. Jennie kisses her back with full force, her arms snaking around Lisa’s neck, and Lisa moving her own arms around Jennie’s waist._

_Jennie feels her mind go foggy, the fluttering of the camera fading into the background just like the rest of the world._

_All she knows is that Lisa’s here with her, in her favourite city, kissing her so hard that she swears she’s only minutes from forgetting her name._

_“The view could never compare to you.” Lisa whispers against her mouth._

* * *

16:26

Future Wife 💕

Do you still remember this picture?

16:29

Future Wife 💕

I always thought I’d be falling in love with every city I stepped foot in,

but then you’d look at me like I was prettier than the view,

and kissed me senselessly that I fell more in love with you

and forgot everything else.

“Okay everyone, let’s head back to set.” She hears someone call, “And just as a reminder: No cellphones are permitted on set, thank you.” She silences her phone and tucks it in her bag and follows Jisoo.

***

“Jisoo-unnie?” she hears Chaeyoung call as she opens the door of their shared dorm. She’s scheduled for dance rehearsals tomorrow; opting to stay at their shared dorm as it’s closer to the studio.

“And Jennie.” She adds as both her and Jisoo head to the bathroom, washing their hands and discarding their masks. “Long time no see rosie-posie.” She teases as she walks to the living room, the Blonde woman looking at her and Jisoo with a big grin.

“Hi unnie, how was Youngcho today?” Rosie asks excitedly. “Any kissing scenes?” Jennie giggles at the blonde’s teasing.

“Wait till May to find out.” Jisoo deadpans.

Rosie whines. “Is it just me or is January dragging so long?” Chaeyoung says as she pats the empty space next to her, gesturing them to both take a seat. “I feel like we should be in March already.”

“Sounds like someone’s just too excited to release her album already.” Jisoo teases, making Jennie chuckle along at Chaeyoung’s red face.

Her laughter soon dies down, quickly realizing Chaeyoung’s sudden change in demeanour.

“Is everything okay, Chaeng-ah?” She asks.

“I don’t know if I’m excited.” Chaeyoung starts, her voice shaky. “It’s like I am and I’m not?” Jennie finds herself nodding along, relating to how the younger woman is feeling. She remembers being in her position not too long ago. “What if it’s not as good as the fans expected it to be? What if it doesn’t do well?”

She hears Jisoo suck on her teeth. “Hey, none of that.” Jisoo says firmly while grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand. “We’re not going to engage in negative self-talk.”

Jennie nods along.

“It doesn’t matter if the fans don’t like it, or if it doesn’t do well in the charts-“

Jennie scoffs.

“- I doubt it wouldn’t do well.” Jennie says, cutting in, and Jisoo nods in agreement. “And charting well was never really our main priority. We just wanted to perform, remember? Everything else just fell into place after.”

Chaeyoung smiles, her eyes avoiding theirs.

“What matters is you,” Jisoo says, pointing her index finger at Chaeyoung. “Your experience writing and creating this album. Your experience performing your songs. It doesn’t matter if they hate it- you know very well that Lisa will make a fake account just to fight them all away. I’ll help too.” Jisoo jokes, making them laugh.

“Unnie!” Chaeyoung says, nudging Jisoo with her shoulder.

Jennie sobers herself from her laughter. “All that matters is that you poured your heart into this album for years now, to mold it into something special.” She says, taking Chaeyoung’s other hand in hers. “Something that you’re always going to be proud of.” She squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand. “Don’t ever let them take that away from you.”

Chaeyoung turns her head, looking at both of them before pulling them in for a hug. “Why are the both of you making me so emotional?”

“You started it.” Jisoo retorts.

“I’ve just been a little anxious, that’s all.”

Jennie pulls away from the hug. “Turn your anxiety into excitement, Chaeng-ah.”

* * *

January 13, 2021

Jennie doesn’t get the chance to read her new messages till she’s in the car with Jisoo, on the way to their dance rehearsals. Chaeyoung had woken up later, telling them she’d follow after.

It was better that half of them were present than none at all. They learnt that even during their trainee days.

06:50

2 new reactions from L🖤

3 new messages from L🖤

8 new message from the groupchat

01:40

L🖤

_And you say I’m the cheeseball?_

_You’re cheesier than me, miss kim._

01:43

L🖤

_How could I ever forget that picture?_

_It was your wallpaper for months_

_#whipped_

01:50

L🖤

_You’re prettier than all the cities we’ve ever been to._

_Goodnight, baby._

Jennie smiles to herself before closing her phone. She closes her eyes, her head slightly dizzy from reading her girlfriend’s messages in the moving car.

Stupid motion sickness.

“She’s missing rehearsals again,” She hears Jisoo say from beside her, making her open her eyes and turn her head towards her friend.

“Really?”

“Weren’t you reading the group chat?” Jennie shakes her head.

“Oh, she has rehearsals for youth with you.”

“Wait, doesn’t she rehearse at the company’s building too?” She asks, feeling herself perk up with the slight chance of seeing her girlfriend.

“I think so,” Jisoo says, looking at her as she puts her eyeliner pen down. “You thinking of seeing her?” Jisoo’s now smirking at her. Jennie averts her eyes.

“Maybe.”

Yes.

“Lets hope we end early so you can go see her, Jendeuk.”

***

They’re off the car when she finally gets a chance to read the messages from the group chat.

(And naturally, it was Lisa’s idea to name their group chat “the groupchat” in homage to their concert and album)

the groupchat

02:03

L🖤

_Guys, I won’t be coming to rehearsal today._

_I’ve already let potato teacher know_

_Just wanted to give u a heads up_

_Miss u all_

02:04

L🖤

_especially @jennie_

_😭😭😭😩😩😩😩_

02:15

rosie posie🌹

_🙃_

_why can’t u make it?_

02:16

L🖤

_Chaeng-ah?_

_You’re awake?_

_I’ve got rehearsals for youth with you_

02:17

rosie posie🌹

_Yeah, wait._

_Let me call you before we wake the unnies up._

02:17

L🖤

_Yeah, we wouldn’t want to unlock the beasts_

06:30

Jisoo💍👩❤️👩

_You take that back._

_Before I take your girlfriend hostage._

06:32

Rosie posie🌹

_LOL_

06:32

Jisoo💍👩❤️👩

_Chaeng-ah, shouldn’t you be getting ready?_

06:33

Rosie posie🌹

_Oops_

***

Jennie’s walking back to the studio after using the restroom when she hears footsteps running behind her.

“Jennie-unnie! Wait up!” She hears Chaeyoung yell from behind her, running from the elevator.

“Chaeng-ah, we’re about to start. C’mon.”

Chaeyoung stops in front of her, handing her a folded note, while bending down to catch her breath.

“Is that-“

“- Lisa told me to give this to you.” Chaeyoung says, panting hard. “We ran into each other on the elevator.” Jennie quickly looks up towards the elevator, hoping to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend before realizing that it was already too late. “She says she’s here till 12 and that she’s filming her mentor stage afterwards.”

“Thanks Chaeng-ah,” she feels herself deflate. Their rehearsals don’t finish until 3pm. Lisa would be long gone after then.

“You can go ahead, I’ll follow you.”

Chaeyoung nods and squeezes her shoulder before heading towards their dance room.

Jennie opens the note.

_Hi baby,_

_I hope I’m the person you daydream about when your mind is drifting off,_

_‘cos sometimes you’re all i ever think about._

ps. send me a picture of something that caught your eye today.

“Jendeukie! Potato-nim is getting angry!” Jisoo whisper yells, urging her to hurry. Jennie nods frantically, sending Lisa a message before rushing to the dance room.

The sudden rush of anxiety from her trainee days coming back tenfold at the thought of her teacher angry.

07:30

Future Wife 💕

I don’t want to daydream about you anymore

I just want to be in your arms

***

“Alright everyone, great job today,” Potato-nim says, before eyeing her directly, purposefully squinting her eyes. Jennie feels her body go stiff. “I’d like for everyone to all be on time next time.” Jennie nods vigorously.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Jennie squeezes her eyes shut while bowing her head in her teacher’s direction.

“She’s gone now, unnie.”

Jennie opens one eye to check her surroundings and then lets out a loud exhale.

“I know that wasn’t aimed at me, but I still felt singled out.” Jisoo says from beside her, the older woman’s visibly shivering as she recalls their teacher’s last words.

“How does she still scare me?” Jennie asks, putting her hand to her chest, still recovering. She’s been taught under Potato-nim’s hands for more than 10 years, yet here she is, a grown 25-year-old woman, still as scared as she was at 14.

“It’s a superpower, I swear.” Chaeyoung says while shivering. “I have to head out now. We’ve got a meeting about my music video in 10 minutes.” Jennie feels her heart surge with proudness. It’s really happening.

She wraps her in a quick hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Rosie.” She says, squeezing her tighter. “You step your foot down okay? Don’t be afraid to shoot them down if you don’t agree with their concepts. You’ve waited too long just for your opinions to be dismissed.” Jennie pulls away from the embrace, looking intently in Chaeyoung’s eyes, hoping that her message gets put across. Rosie nods, her lip turned upwards.

“Thanks unnie, I’ll see you soon.” Chaeyoung says as she waves her and Jisoo a quick goodbye.

“You sound like a mother sending her kid off to their first day of school,” Jisoo jokes, bumping shoulders with her as they make their way to grab their bags.

“Whatever.”

“So…” Jisoo starts as they make their way outside of the dance studio. “I have three orders of food delivered at the front desk.”

“Who's taking the third? Chaeng’s already gone for her meeting.”

She watches as Jisoo rolls her eyes. “Good thing there’s four members in our group, or has her absence made you forget?”

Jennie halts on her steps. “Wait- what do you mean?” She stutters, scrunching her eyebrows together. But Lisa’s not in the building anymore? “Lisa left three hours ago, unnie.” She points out.

“So we’ll go to her,” Jisoo says, looking at her like she said the most obvious thing. The older woman sighs, walking back towards a confused Jennie and grabs her arm, dragging her towards the elevator. “Lucky for you, I already texted our driver the location.”

“What?”

She’s going to see Lisa?

“Jendeukie, you ask too many questions,” Jisoo says as she presses the elevator button. “Do you want to see your girlfriend or not?”

“Yes!” She says in a heartbeat, without even thinking about it.

***

Jennie and Jisoo quietly enter the set, taking a seat behind the camera and crew.

_Picture perfect, you don't need no filter (No filter)_

_Gorgeous, make 'em drop dead, you a killer_

Jennie spots Lisa in the centre of the stage, and curses the way her heart still skips a beat at the sight of her girlfriend. Lisa’s hair is up in two space buns and wearing a red crop top and red shorts.

Lisa’s dancing to the beat effortlessly, stealing the attention from the dancers. Jennie finds herself bouncing along with the beat with Jisoo, giggling together as they try copying Lisa's dance moves.

_Shower you with all my attention (I will)_

_Yeah, these are my only intentions (Yeah)_

_Stay in the kitchen cookin' up, got your own bread (You do)_

and just like every time she watches her girlfriend dance, she finds herself mesmerised by her every move. her eyes hooked as she drinks her girlfriend in, perfectly executing every dance move with no difficulty.

She grins to herself as she takes her phone out.

15:28

Future Wife 💕

(video attached)

A little something that caught my eye...

Not wanting to miss a single second of her girlfriend’s performance, Jennie quickly puts her phone away and watches her girlfriend in her element.

“The choreo’s really cute, very Lisa.” Jisoo comments, and Jennie nods along, but disagrees to an extent. Lisa can embody any dance genre and make it her own- she’s just that great at it.

Anything can be very Lisa. Whether it’s a sexy dance bringing out Lisa’s sensual side, or hiphop, bringing out Lisa’s cool side, her girlfriend’s personality seeps through all genres.

But this choreography in particular seems to bring out the playful, cheerful side of Lisa.

She smiles at herself noticing the Kwon twins, her eyes too focused on her girlfriend earlier to even acknowledge their presence. She’s not due for dance rehearsals with them until after her birthday. It’s always fun working with them, they both treat her like a younger sister and that makes her job a whole lot easier.

The song ends and Lisa’s left alone on the stage with the lights going off.

“And cut! That was a great take.” The director yells. “Lets take 5 everyone.”

She watches as Lisa’s body relaxes, shoulder slumped as she reaches for her knees, clearly tired from the dance.

“We should wait till she sees us.” Jisoo comments, making Jennie snicker. She wonders how long it’ll take Lisa to find them.

Lisa’s assistant runs up to her, giving her something to drink and her phone. Jennie giggles as Lisa comedically stiffens at the sight of something on her phone. Lisa looks up and scans the room, visibly searching for something.

She giggles along with Jisoo.

Lisa’s eyes are now squinted, but is struggling to find them. They chuckle as Lisa looks back at her assistant, asking for help.

“Lets make her life easier, unnie.” Jennie says as she stands up, pulling Jisoo along with her as they walk on stage.

In Jennie’s head, it happens in slow motion. They step up on stage and Lisa finally spots them, her confused face morphing into excitement.

Jennie’s heart constricts the moment their eyes lock.

She watches as Lisa runs towards them, glee bouncing off the younger woman’s face, but all that gets wiped off the second a pair of muscular arms wraps itself around Jennie’s body, spinning her around in the air.

She lets out a high-pitched yell.

“Jennie-ya! Long time no see!” Youngdon greets twirling her around in the air. “Still as skittish as ever I see.” He says while putting her down.

Her hand’s now clutching onto her chest. She hates being caught off guard.

“Jennie-ya!” Youngdeuk greets, as he gives her a wave, maintaining his distance. Youngdon had always been the more affectionate one, whilst Youngdeuk was more reserved. “Long time no see.” His smile reaching his eyes.

“Hi oppa,” she greets with a practiced smile- her TV smile as Jisoo calls it. Good enough to be believable. “It’s definitely been a while. Look at you with blonde hair!”

Jennie takes a peep behind them, trying to get a glimpse of her girlfriend who’s seemingly engaged in a conversation with Jisoo.

(But poor Jennie doesn’t see the way Lisa’s jaw’s clenched as she sends glares at the Kwon twins’ backs.)

“What are you doing here? We heard Lisa mentioning your group had dance rehearsals today?” Youngdeuk asks.

Youngdon elbows his brother. “Our little Jennie wasn’t able to wait until next week for rehearsals to see us,” Youngdon pinches her cheeks. She lets out a fake giggle and closes her eyes, willing for this conversation to be over. “Right Jennie?”

Jennie winces.

She quickly glances over at Lisa, and surprisingly finds her girlfriend looking in her direction, lips tightly pursed, eyes filled with rage at Youngdon’s actions.

“How long has it been? 2 years?”

Jennie nods, looking back at the twins. “But we should definitely catch up next week, after rehearsals!” she says, as she tries leaving the conversation and be in her girlfriend’s arms already, to calm her down-

“-Oh what day was it again? I completely forgot my schedule for next week.” Youngdon says, making her halt on her steps. “I don’t even remember what day we’re on!”

Jennie tries her hardest not to roll her eyes. “I’m not your calendar, oppa.” She says with a tight smile, another fake giggle. Youngdon chuckles and pinches her cheeks again, failing to read the room.

“Always so funny, Jendeukie.”

Jennie bites the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest not to say anything that could potentially ruin Lisa’s performance. It’s so weird hearing her nickname being used by someone other than her members.

“Alright, everyone to your places.” The director calls and Jennie feels herself deflate. She tries catching another glimpse at Lisa, only to be met with her girlfriend’s back as she gets her makeup retouched.

“We should catch up over lunch later,” Youngdon says.

“Actually, I’m having lunch with Lisa and Jisoo-unnie.” She says firmly, her patience officially worn thin at the missed opportunity of speaking to Lisa. “But I’ll catch up with you both next week, alright?”

Both twins nod enthusiastically, completely oblivious to her clear annoyance as she waves them goodbye.

She glances over again to Lisa’s direction, hoping she can at least say hi but it’s all too late, the producer’s already asking her to get off the stage.

Jennie sighs.

How are they in the same room and still not able to even say hi?

She walks back to where Jisoo’s sat, the older woman smirking in her direction.

“They’re so dead.” Jisoo points out as soon as she sits down. “You should’ve seen the way she was glaring at them.” Jisoo chuckles.

“I’ll start praying for them now.”

The music starts and any look of annoyance from Lisa’s face has completely been replaced with a smile.

Jennie bites on her lip in suspense, watching as the twins one by one dance with Lisa.

“Look at how fake that smile is,” Jisoo points out, holding her laughter. Jennie could also laugh right now if she wasn’t so worried about the Kwon twins’ fate.

The performance goes well until the very end. Lisa swings her leg a little too early, kicking Youngdon’s nose. A quick and clear look of satisfaction evident in Lisa’s face, before it morphs into fake concern as she crouches down to the older twin.

“Cut!”

Jennie smacks her hand against her forehead. She should’ve seen this coming.

Dating Lalisa Manoban 101: Beware of the jealousy.

Boy will this be a long and interesting shoot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it? hate it? let me know what you think!
> 
> confession time: so i’ve been trying to write the prequel (aka how J & L got together) for quite a while now, but things haven’t been going right.... so i ended up writing this in the mean time lol
> 
> also, please please plEASE check out starei.tumblr.com as they honestly post such wholesome ass content that makes ur heart throb in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> ur friendly reminder that this is all fiction! none of the events are true. pls ship harmlessly and respect boundaries.
> 
> respect the pinks! ty :)


End file.
